Like Father, Like Son
by bubblesquirt
Summary: Hal is forced to make a difficult decision.


I don't think there are enough Falling Skies fics out there so I decided to let a plot bunny loose! It's my first dive into this fandom, so please let me know what you think!

I do not own anything to do with Falling Skies, nor am I making any profit from this! Enjoy.

* * *

Just like that they were surrounded, the small grove of dense trees giving them little cover from the onslaught of bullets heading their way. Hal leaned against a thick trunk, straining his neck to try to catch a glimpse of the rest of their team. His finger itched on the trigger where it rested, his nerves shot to hell.

His name was screamed at the same second a bullet tore a chunk through the bark above his head and Hal whirled back to the person responsible. Matt leaned against his own, smaller, trunk, fingers that gripped his shot gun shivering from the cold and more than likely the fear that was clearly written across his face.

"Hey, buddy." Hal's tone was soft, his words gentle. The younger boy couldn't catch his breath, the white puffs escaping his lips escalating at an alarming rate. "It's ok. Everything will be ok. I promise. Just breathe for me, can you do that? Matt? I need you to breathe." Things were exploding around them left and right, the loud noises making both boys flinch.

At Hal's soothing words, Matt made an effort to control his breathing and took a few gulps of air before nodding. He had to be brave; a brave soldier, like Hal, like Dad.

When Hal could see Matt starting to calm down, he risked another peek around the tree, searching, looking for anything that- There!

A hint of blonde hair through the leaves. _Maggie! _Hal clenched already white knuckles around his rifle and prepared himself to call out. She had to be more careful! They needed to regroup, to fall back, to-

A sharp scream from his left dragged his attention away from the rest of the forest. But when Hal turned back to his brother to figure out what was wrong, he was greeted with the sight of Matt's gun on the ground, the leaves crumpled and dead where he was supposed to be standing.

"No, no, no, no!" Hal's breath left him; his stomach felt like it literally dropped to his feet. His throat was closing up even as he yelled his brother's name.

"Matt!" He whipped his head around, in all directions, looking everywhere for his brother, for even a glimpse of curls, or denim, or-

There he was, being dragged toward the Mech, squirming and whimpering the whole way. Hal took aim, but it was no use, no clear shot. His gasp of breath was audible as the blonde hair was back; she was here to save the day, to save Matt, to save Hal. Except, wait-

"It's okay Matt. Everything will be okay."

Hal squeezed his eyes shut and he could feel his stomach rebelling as his own words of comfort were being used against him, against his brother. Karen stood by the Skitter restraining Matt, reaching her hand toward his tear stained cheek.

Millions of options were running through Hal's mind, every single one of them a dead end, a wrong move, an unhappy ending to this seriously messed up story they were living. He couldn't hear what Karen was saying anymore but when Matt started crying even harder, when the Skitter started carrying his brother away, Hal couldn't take it anymore.

"Karen!" He called out, slinging his rifle over his back and stepping out from his protective tree cover with his hands in the air.

The girl who used to be his girlfriend turned back, her neck never rotating with the harness that was attached, making her look even more creepy, even more _wrong._

Karen smiled. "Hal." She said his name, but it came out mechanical, robotic. He knew this, expected it from talking to her before but the difference in her voice still tore through his heart.

"I'm glad you've decided to show yourself. It's saved us time." Her wide eyes and slow speech had Hal briefly wondering if he'd ever get the real Karen back. But he quickly squashed his train of thought as Matt called out for him.

"Let him go." Hal was slowly making his way through the thick bushes, freeing himself, making himself a target, vulnerable to the worst kind of enemy.

"We need him, Hal. He's important. Like Ben, like you."

Hal balked at her words, steps faltering slightly. Why them? Out of all the survivors, all the resistance, why target their family? When his voice failed him the first time, he took a quick second to wet his lips, clear his throat.

"He's just a kid. Just let him go. Please." The last word was whispered, Hal's guilt at letting his brother get caught slicing through him like a knife.

Suddenly the Skitter dropped Matt to the ground and Hal's heart swelled with hope and disbelief that they were letting him go, letting them go. But when Matt tried to get up, his little legs scrambling against the leaves, Karen grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled him close to her, hugging him to her body in some sort of faux affection. Her arm was loose around the front of him, from shoulder to shoulder. Matt struggled against her, trying to loosen the arm holding him hostage, but she just raised her arm a few inches to rest against his throat. Not too much pressure, just enough to hold him in place. When Matt had to start stretching to breathe, barely on his tip toes, Hal found his voice again.

"Stop! Damn it, stop!" Hal was moving faster, closing the gap between them, when Karen held up her hand to stop him.

Karen smiled again, never breaking eye contact with Hal. "We're going to go now, Hal."

Hal shook his head, his knees felt like they were going to give out so he took a step before remembering the arm across Matt's throat. He looked to be breathing a little more normal but Matt still had to strain on his toes, his small sneakers trying to gain purchase on the slippery leaves underfoot.

"Take me." The words escaped from his lips before his brain had even processed them yet. A small voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his dad crept in. _What the hell are you doing?_

Karen's expression faltered a bit before the mask was put back in place. "You don't have anything to bargain with, Hal. We will take both of you. And when Ben finds his way back, we will be able to get your father too."

Hal's eyes shut at the mention of Ben and his dad, the knife in his heart twisting at the thought of being separated from them. But the thought of them being captured as well was even more painful. It was unbearable. They must not be taken. And Hal made his decision.

"Just.." Hal started forward again before halting as Karen went rigid, Matt whimpering against the tightened hold on his throat. "Okay! Okay, I won't fight. Okay? Just.. just take me and let Matt go. Just take me. I'll go. Willingly." His words rushed out now, like he couldn't get them out fast enough. He just had to convince her, he had to make her listen, make them all listen to him, to save Matt, to save Ben and Dad.

Karen smile brightened, but she kept her thoughts to herself. She just looked at the Mech, like she was communicating in some weird, alien way.

Hal's breath rushed out of him with relief as she loosened her hold on Matt, enough for him to squirm out of reach and escape. The boy started toward Hal, stumbling, falling slightly before righting himself and sprinting. When Hal saw Karen's smile falter, her face harden, he called out.

"Matt! Don't come any closer, alright? Remember how to get back?" Hal made sure to keep eye contact with Matt, who skidded to a stop just a few feet from him.

"Yes, but-" Matt sneaked a look back at Karen, his small face creased with worry.

"Okay then, get back there. Tell Dad not to worry, okay?"

When Matt still hesitated, Hal squeezed his eyes shut for a split second, heart breaking at the unfairness of it all.

"Matt! Go!" And with those words, his youngest brother took off racing into the trees. Hal watched until he couldn't see his blue jacket anymore. He sighed, dreading what would happen next.

As Karen made her way toward him, Hal took out his pistol and knife and dropped them on the ground, as well as his rifle. Karen's face was right in front of his now and Hal had to work to control his breathing, to stop his chin from trembling, his eyes from watering. He breathed hard through his nose as she leaned forward to whisper directly into his ear.

"We're going to work so well together, Hal. Just like before." Hal could hear the sick smile in her voice. "You'll see."

END.


End file.
